


Kiss Away

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She needs her scars.





	Kiss Away

“If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars.”  


He says it off-hand, as if it’s meaningless, or not truly meant, but she knows it is. She knows he does this: says things in a soft voice, so you can choose to take it whichever way you want to.

Another form of camouflage, of concealment. It’s lucky for him that she can read between his lines.

“I wouldn’t want you to.”   


His finger swirls in the explosion by one hip, chasing the lines where her sensation is dulled. It’s stark, but she finds it beautiful, now. Some of them are mistakes, but all of them are lessons; some harder to accept than others, but each one of them has made her grow.

His lips run along the jagged line that was a piece of metal, one that pinned her to a wall, one that nearly took her head off. His kisses are doting, are admiring, are… gratifying, but he’s trying for a perfection that - in her experience - cannot co-exist with survival.

Unscarred bodies are those of babes, and those who don’t know how to fight. Even a woman of no military experience has silver-lightning on her skin, as if the very act of being female is a declaration of war.

“Then I wish I could kiss back in time, and take the pain from them,” he says, as he strokes at the line across her belly, nearly joining the dip of her navel.  


“I wouldn’t have learned from them in the same way if they hadn’t hurt,” she insists. “Why don’t you kiss them and thank them, instead?”  


His eyes smile up at her, and his lips pull at her breast, tugging it from the fall, and she strokes the furrow from his shoulder up, and over his face.

That was a lesson for them both. She’ll take better care of him, in future. He needs it.


End file.
